explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Hero
In the Journey to Risa '' |image= |series= |production=40358-123 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman, Brannon Braga and Chris Black |script= Alan Cross |director= Patrick Norris |imdbref=tt0572208 |guests=John Rubinstein as Mazarite Captain, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, Fionnula Flanagan as Ambassador V'Lar, J. Michael Flynn as Mazarite Official and Dennis Howard as Vulcan Captain |previous_production=Vox Sola |next_production=Desert Crossing |episode=ENT S01E23 |airdate=8 May2002 |previous_release=Vox Sola |next_release=Desert Crossing |story_date(s)= 9 February 2152 |previous_story=Vox Sola |next_story=Desert Crossing }} =Summary= After ten months without a break, Sub-Commander T'Pol notes efficiency on board Enterprise is down, and suggests shore leave on Risa. Captain Archer agrees. En route, however, Archer receives a transmission from Admiral Forrest, informing him of a Vulcan Ambassador in need of extradition. With the closest Vulcan starship over a week away Enterprise is ordered to retrieve and deliver her to the Vulcan cruiser Sh'Raan. Arriving at Mazar, Archer and T'Pol are surprised to hear the Ambassador has been expelled for abuse of her position. Archer is called to the bridge and speaks to a Mazarite captain who requests that V'Lar be returned for further questioning. He stalls for time to contact Starfleet, but the Mazarite ship opens fire. During the battle, the aft phase cannons disable the enemy ship's engines, allowing Enterprise to escape. Confronting V'Lar, Archer finds her unwilling to reveal more, stating that it is a matter for Vulcan High Command only. Archer then orders Ensign Mayweather to set a course to return to Mazar. Later, after speaking with V'Lar in private, T'Pol persuades Archer to continue the rendezvous with the Sh'Raan, but Enterprise immediately comes under attack from three Mazarite ships. Archer opts for flight but even at Warp 5, the Mazarite ships still gain steadily. V'Lar suddenly confesses that her reputation was intentionally sullied to make the Mazarites believe she would no longer be a credible witness against corrupt officials. V'Lar offers to surrender herself for the safety of the crew, but Archer refuses. Stalling for time, Archer informs the Mazarites that V'Lar suffered injuries and is in critical condition, allowing them to board Enterprise. The Sh'Raan arrives and threatens to destroy the Mazarite ships unless they surrender immediately. At this point, Archer's ruse is revealed, and V'Lar appears unharmed. A grateful V'Lar tells them that their bond of trust and friendship bodes well for future human-Vulcan relations. =Errors and Explanations= IMDB Continuity # Trip is surprised when T'Pol says Vulcans only mate once every seven years, yet one of the Vulcan visitors in episode 17 (Fusion) told him and Malcom this, so he already knew about it. He may not have believed it, due to the fact that the visitors in Fusion are not ordinary Vulcans. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Zul on Wednesday, May 08, 2002 - 12:43 am: Comment: Officers not allowed to fraternize with subordinates? What about Riker and Troi? Picard and Neela Darrin? TomM on Wednesday, May 08, 2002 - 8:05 am: First, a non-fraternization rule, even if it is basically unenforcible, does make the point about "office romance" being detrimental to both the work ennvironment and the relationship and does occasionally discourage some couples, or at least make them think about it. Second, while as second in command, Riker is technically Troi's superior, and occassionally did take command of the ship in Picard's abscence, Troi was in a different department, and not under Riker's direct command. Third, Although they continued to have feelings for one another (which sometimes flared up), basically their relationship had become one of "just friends" even before being assigned to the Enterprise. Fourth, Jean-Luc's and Neela's experience only emphasizes the wisdom of that regulation/advice. Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, May 08, 2002 - 8:35 am: Even S**t jobs like Regal Cinemas have rules banning that kind of relationship between managers and employees. Manager/manger is OK so is employee/employee but not up or down the chain of command to avoid problems with favortism and the like. Even people as dumb as the people who run Reagal know not everybody is going to follow the policy but it is a safety measure because whenever one of those things turns nasty (i.e. problems with harassment after a breakup or other employees claiming the BF/GF got special treatment) they can fire the problem person for breaking policy. Zul on Wednesday, May 08, 2002 - 12:07 pm: Good points...although I think that it is splitting hairs to say that Troi isn't under Riker's "direct" command. Riker has a position of authority over everyone on the ship except Picard. # SMT on Wednesday, May 08, 2002 - 8:20 pm: The nearest Vulcan ship is a week from Mazar, but Enterprise is scheduled to rendezvous with the Shiraan(sp?) in three days with the Ambassador. The only way I can figure that out to work is if Enterprise is substantially faster than Vulcan ships, which is plainly untrue. Unless the Vulcan ship is en route while Enterprise remains in orbit. # V'Lar mentions someone having been in her cabin before, and T'Pol says something about the smell. V'Lar then says she wants "to meet her", meaning the previous occupant. Are we to infer that she could tell the occupant's sex by the smell? Maybe not a nit, but veeeeeeery interesting. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 11, 2002 - 12:25 am: Since men have scents distinct from women, and the Vulcan sense of smell was established as being far greater than humans in Broken Bow and The Andorian Incident, this does make sense. inblackestnight on Thursday, July 19, 2007 - 3:48 pm: There have been several instances that I could tell a woman has preceded me somewhere by smell. Men and women have very different odors that are noticable by average humans. # Why would a Vulcan ambassador know about a lower subspace band, but Hoshi, the communications officer who handles subspace transmissions every day, would not? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, May 11, 2002 - 12:25 am: Well, Hoshi presumably does know that other bands exist, she just didn’t know that the Mazarites used that one particular one that V’Lar pointed out to her. Perhaps the Enterprise can’t scan all bands simultaneously, and has to pick and choose which ones to search through? # When the Shiraan(sp?) starts firing on the Mazarite ships, Enterprise shakes, even though it isn't being touched, and space would not transmit any shock waves (since nothing is blatantly exploding). inblackestnight on Thursday, July 19, 2007 - 3:48 pm: It didn't shake, I believe it was the close proximity of the weapons impacts, even though sound can't travel in space. # LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 10, 2002 - 11:08 pm: When Archer orders Trip to give him Warp 5, for what is the first time, Archer comments to him that it’s called a Warp 5 engine, and Trip responds, "On paper." Huh? Didn’t they test this "Warp 5" engine? Why all the talk about achieving Warp 5 all this time if they weren’t even sure it could be achieved? Warp 5 could have chosen as a theoretical design limit during the design process. # Dustin Westfall on Sunday, May 12, 2002 - 1:56 am: Maybe someone can explain this to me, but how can the Mazarites be jamming Enterprise's communications yet still communicating with them? Do long-range and short-range communications use different frequencies? If so, how do the Mazarites know which frequencies Enterprise uses for each? Maybe the jamming signal works better on long range communications due to differing power requirements. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise